Kaguya Taketori
Kaguya Taketori is the daughter of Kaguya-hime and is currently attending Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side, as she doesn't want to leave earth and forget her life there. Character Personality Kaguya is very sweet and kind, and is willing to help anybody. She is also very vocal about her opinions and her sexuality. Always looking to solve problems with logic and dialogue. She strives for fairness and tries to make sure everyone around her is happy, sometimes compromising her own happiness. She can also be quite stubborn on her own worldviews. Appearance Kaguya has really pale skin and long, slick black hair that reaches below her hips. Her eyes are a mix between powder and pastel blue. She also stands at around 5'7" or 170 cm Fairy tale – The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter How the Story Goes Main Article: The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter How does Kaguya come into it? After Kaguya-hime came back from earth, she got married off to a lunarian nobleman and had a single child, whose name was Katsuki (花月 meaning Moon Flower). Even though it was difficult for the woman, due to tradition, she had to send the newborn to earth to a poor old couple, as the story dictated. When the couple found her on a bamboo stalk, they immediatly knew who she was, and decided to name her Kaguya, honoring her story. Kaguya's childhood was quite uneventful, as she grew up being pampered by servants and her adoptive parents. She enjoyed it, though deep inside she would have liked it better to be able to have more freedom and be able to try other stuff other than princess activities. Relationships Family Kaguya-hime(Biological Mother|Alive): 'Kaguya's mother on the moon. She can only talk with her through dreams. She is very fond of her, as she seems very gentle and nice. She also used to tell her stories of the moon when she was a small child. '''Hanako Taketori (Adoptive Mother|Alive: '''Kaguya's adoptive mother and the wife of the bamboo cutter. The woman pampered her daughter ever since she was gone, since she knew she would be taken away someday. Hanako is very sweet, though her arthritis sometimes can limit her movements. '''Yuuta Taketori (Adoptive Father|Alive): '''Kaguya's adoptive father. He is a nice old man and has been responsible for teaching his daughter lots of stuff about farming. He actually wanted to stay as a bamboo cutter, but his wife's decreasing health made him realize he would have to move somewhere she could be treated, and to give Kaguya a proper education. Friends * Joseph Mühler Mort * Aleksanteri Diamandis * Chang Da Wú Zhào * Iris L'Eau * Jaques Samedi Pet She has a white rabbit named Mochi. Romance [[Momoka Tarō|'Momoka Tarō]]: She was the first person to show her kindness when she arrived at Ever After and treated her not like a princess but a human being. She first took her as a friend and confidante, someone she could tell all her secrets and help Momoka with her training. She slowly started develop feelings for her best friend, trying to awkwardly express her feelings and get into her interests. Of course, having so little real human interaction, she finally opted for confessing her feelings in the most obnoxious way money could buy... And it did well! That is one of her favorite memories of Momoka. Enemies * N/A Outfits Her style is mostly consisted of a mix between Fairy Kei and Oshare Kei. Trivia *She is a daredevil. *She loves toying with the supernatural. *Her voice claim is the youtaite Mes *Her hair never gets messy or entangled since it is so straight and silky. Quotes *TBA Gallery Kaguya.png|Old design Kaguya EAH Card.png|EAH Card ONLYWONDER.png|ONLYWONDER inspired Illust Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter Category:Japanese Category:Ghost's Ocs